Bday one shot
by Sasori's-girl99
Summary: what happens when sakura gets a surprise visit from someone she thought was dead. the ending is kinda crappy so take it easy on me. ended up with a sorta writers block. Happy late birthday to my friend Wolfsis


My little cherry blossom had no idea I was back and she was in for a rude awakening.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I sighed staring at the paper's scattered around my room. Why have I become obsessed with learning about someone I killed? Sasori of the red sand had been plaguing my every waking moment and even some of my non waking moments too. Lately I had taken to jumping every time I see red, and when the Kazekage visits is the worst. Same red hair and pale skin as Sasori which made me shy away from him even more then I already did. Kinda hard when I was his personal medic when he was here. I shook my head dispelling the thought of Gaara and getting back to the files on Sasori.

Why was this man even in death causing me problems? Did this obsession come from the fact I normally knew everything about those I had to kill? I had only knew what lady Chiyo had told me but there had to be more to the enigma known as Sasori.

"Sasori what happened to you? There had to be something more to you becoming a living puppet then just your parents death." I stared at all the paper barely paying attention to the coffee in my hands.

"There was." A deep masculine voice said behind me sending a chill down my spine.

I spun around only to come face to face with the man from my musings. I blanched seeing him a few feet away from me and took a step back. His hair was longer since the last time I fought him and now he towered over me by about a foot and he no longer wore his akatsuki cloak and just wore normal civilian clothes.

"S...s..Sasori? But how? This is not possible. I must be dreaming." I was panicking.

He took a step forward mirroring me, "So you dream about me little girl?"

I bristled at the smirk that danced across his lips making his face light up and his eyes taking on a playful glint. Wait…WHAT!? Playful? I'm so dead.

'_But he is kinda hot.' _My inner giggled.

'**shut up! He's a killer not some guy we can fawn over!' **I shouted at her.

'_You are such a prude._' She pouted and shut up.

I glared at him, "As if. I would never dream about the likes of you."

He chuckled darkly and an unexplained shiver raced down my spine that wasn't from fear.

"Did I offend you little girl?"

I glared at him, "I am not a little girl anymore Sasori so don't treat me as such."

His hazel eyes darkened to a rich chocolate color as they roamed over me and then locked eyes with me. "I can see that Sakura."

I felt my heart flutter at the way he looked at me and purred my name. What was going on?

I took a deep breath to calm my fluttering heart, "Why are you here? Hell how are you here?"

He chuckled, "Patience Sakura. Didn't you miss me?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Hardly. Now answer my question."

He smirked and I felt a chakra string ghost along my arm and curl loosely around my wrist. I shivered and felt something coil in the pit of my stomach. That couldn't have been more personal or intimate if he had run his hand down my arm.

"Really? And all these papers and notes about me were just to pass the time?"

I froze my mouth opening and closing like a fish no words coming out. I had completely forgotten about the mess of papers lying around us. He stepped forward and I stepped back as if we were doing a twisted little dance.

"Sasori, what do you want?" I asked as fear finally began to set in. I was in my apartment alone with a killer while most of my friends were away on missions clad in just a tank top and a pair of incredibly short shorts. This couldn't end well.

"I want you little cherry blossom." He purred his voice like a velvet caress.

My panic fled and anger roared to the front, "I'm not gonna be one of your damn puppets! Not now not EVER!"

I started pumping chakra into my fist getting ready to attack but his next word froze me and sent my heart fluttering.

"I don't want you as a cold lifeless puppet. I want you as you are. Wild, untamed and fiery."

"Wha?"

Before my brain could register those words he was in front of me and captured my lips in a soul searing kiss and was back across the room just as fast. I stared at him blankly as my heart pounded in my chest and I was sure my face was the same color as my hair.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. So beautiful but so naïve."

"What do you mean?"

He tugged lightly on the chakra string, "Come here little one."

I shook my head, "What are you gonna do?"

He trailed his eyes slowly down my body and tugged the string again this time yanking me forward causing me to slip on one of the papers on the floor. I slammed into him causing us both to tumble to the floor with me straddling his waist. I froze then tried to scramble off at the look at his face.

He grabbed my hips holding me in place and purred my name, "Sakura, is there a problem?"

That devious look on his face told me I was in for it now. I squirmed trying to get free and off him.

"I'm sorry I fell on you but it's your fault you pulled me and…." I stopped moving when he groaned low in his throat. "Sasori are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

His eyes flew open and had a feral gleam to them, "You have no idea do you?"

I shivered looking into his eyes speechless and just shook my head. He smirked tightening his grip on my hips so I couldn't move and then pushed his hips up into my mine. I gasped then whimpered as I felt the bulge in his pants as he grinded slowly against me.

"This is what you did by your little squirming." He purred watching me.

I opened my mouth to speak and he thrusted his hips hard against me and instead of words I moaned softly. I saw the pleased look on his face at my reaction. I moved restlessly against him wondering why he was doing this.

**Sasori P.O.V**

I watched as her emerald eyes darkened to forest green with growing lust. She was so beautiful. I could never make this beautiful girl into a cold lifeless puppet. I trailed my fingers lightly up her back watching as her back arched like a cats. I slid my hands around to the front of her tanktop and cupped her breasts lightly and was pleased at how they seemed to fit perfectly into the palms of my hands. I flicked my thumbs lightly over her nipples that were visible through the thin material.

I smirked as she moaned again biting her lip I loved making my little cherry blossom lose control. I wanted her but I was going to make her beg.

"Sasori, why are you doing this?" her breathy little voice caught my attention.

I leaned up and whispered in her ear, "Because I want to make you mine, I want to mark you as mine, and I want to see swollen with our child."

I saw her eyes widen and a startled gasp sprung from her lips. I was caught off guard when her lips brushed against mine.

"Then make me yours Sasori. You're all I've been able to think about and I see you everywhere. I don't know if this is love or an obsession but maybe in time we'll find out."


End file.
